


Out Of Control

by Gildedmuse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Is A Tease, Anakin Is Kind Of A Jerk, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, No Research Was Undertaken, One Shot, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, The Title Master Is Used Because Obviously, Topping from the Bottom, who let me write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gildedmuse/pseuds/Gildedmuse
Summary: "All right. But you owe me, and not for saving your skin for the tenth time . .""Ninth time. That business on Cato Nemoidia doesn't count."





	Out Of Control

**Author's Note:**

> [posted to LJ in 2005]

**Out Of Control**

 

It frightened him how quiet everything seemed.

 

The Nemoidians were going about their lives, trying to ignore the clone ships taking over their skies. It was easy to forget about the war while one was on Cato Nemoidia. Easy to forget about anything, in fact. This particular city of Barion was known to house most any pleasure a man could wish to find. One was more likely to run into a bar than a simple robotics shops and nearly every other building lining the narrow, dank streets provided services most other planets would find offensive if not simply illegal.

 

Needless to say, despite the Republic’s obvious presence the whole of Barion decided to continue with their dealings and seemed to be intent on pretending what the Jedi’s presence there might mean for their future.  Bellow, two very drunk looking beings made their way down the street. The same street with a women making offers to anyone passing by as two more conspicuous individuals vanished into a dark alley and a fight broke out apparently over how was taking a young lady home. All of this on one single corner, and a million corners all around the city. The people of Cato Nemoidia were not going to be silenced because of a few Jedis.

 

Still, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel that it was much to quiet.

 

The older man signed, rubbing his temple as he tried to bring this nagging feeling to surfaces. Certainly something was bothering him. Perhaps he was forgetting something or had left something behind or something was missing.

 

“Anakin.” Where was the pacing boy, his bottled up energy pumping through the room as Obi-Wan begged for patience? That was what was missing. The boy.

 

He should have been back by now, Obi-Wan reasoned. He’d left nearly two hours ago to fetch new parts for R2D2. Obi-Wan still couldn’t figure out what his obsession with that particular droid was, but they had nothing better to do that night and the robot had been rather helpful to them in the past so he humor Anakin and let him go fetch whatever it was he needed.

 

This might not have been the brightest thing, considering the boy’s knack for trouble.

 

“Where has he gone off to, now?” Obi-Wan mused, pulling his robe around his body. He shouldn’t have to go around such a town searching for him. He was certain the boy would return before tomorrow’s meeting for Anakin never missed a call to action. Yet, when Anakin was involved, Obi-Wan was in the habit of acting irrationally. Perhaps it was the boy rubbing off on him or maybe it was simply the eternal nagging in the back of Obi-Wan’s mind that lead him to be over protective and over harsh with his apprentice.

 

Whatever it was, he would think on it later. Now he simply wanted to get Anakin off the streets of such a city.

 

That sense of absence disappeared the moment his door opened to the cool streets of Barion. Whistles, screams, and obscene noises Obi-Wan didn’t even want to begin thinking about pounded him from all sides. Wrinkling his nose slightly as some girl nearly fell against him he headed down the street towards what he hoped was the nearest part’s shop. How he had imagined finding Anakin, he had no idea but now that he was actually on the streets he didn’t see how he had a chance.

 

“Just a quick check,” He reasoned, clutching his robe tighter to himself as something twice his size brushed against him. Obi-Wan did an unconscious check of his possessions as the snarling, dark looking alien passed. “That’s all. And if he’s not there, he’s never leaving the room again.”

  

* * *

 

Five shops and three bars (it was incredible difficult to tell the differences, especially since most of the shops sold alcohol regardless) later, Obi-Wan was ready to give up. “I should have listened to Mace,” He muttered to himself as he hurried through the light drizzle back to the room. “Discipline. Watch the boy. No, I have to do the ‘guide yourself Anakin’ thing. Honestly, what was I thinking?”

 

Over the coarse of the night Obi-Wan had been harassed, shot at, vomited on, nearly dragged out of a shop, yelled at more times than he cared to remember, and had a women actually ask him how big his light saber was! The older gentle sighed and rubbed his temple where he seemed to have developed a rather permanent headache ever since he started training Anakin.

 

“If he isn’t there-“ But Obi-Wan was cut off half way through his threat as a long arm wrapped its way around his shoulders. Without thinking he grabbed the wrist, twisting himself and the attacker around.

 

The girl giggled, not bothering to fight back as she swayed back and fourth on her feet. Obi-Wan watched her for a bit before determining that she was drunk and most likely harmless. “I apologize,” He said, dropping her wrist and turning back towards the door of his building.

 

“Don’t,” The girl laughed, reaching for him again. This time her fingers worked their way into Obi-Wan’s belt, causing the Jedi to make a very unmanly noise and jump away from her. For the girls’ part, she kept a rather nice hold. “Where ya goin?”

 

“If you please excuse me, ma’am-” Obi-Wan took hold of her wrist’s again, trying to move her hands away from his waist. At that moment, however, another girl joined them, running a hand down his arm and causing an unnoticeable shiver down his spine.

 

“’Lo,” She greeted, steeping as close as she could without literally being on him. Obi-Wan smiled as best he could, as two other girls seemed to be approaching as well. For a moment he dropped the first girl’s wrist, only to find her hands making a very dangerous downward trail he’d much rather avoid.

 

“Excuse me,” He repeated, nodding politely as possible as he tried to remove the first girl, who giggled again. Her laughter seemed to follow around the group, passing from one to the next. “I have to go.”

 

Somehow he managed to untangle himself from the girl’s clutches, though he could still feel their fingers tracing down his back as he turned to open the door. As a last resort in attempt to ignore the girls he closed his eyes, chanting under his and was thus utterly distracted and failed to notice the rather heavy, blunt object coming towards his head.

 

 

Obi-Wan had never actually had a heavy night of drinking, but he was guessing (quite correctly) that waking up after one felt quite like he felt right then.

 

“What in the na- owe.” Obi-Wan pulled at his wrist, rather surprised to find them tied too the bedpost. In fact, he was rather surprised to find himself in his own bed. He could recall, rather clearly, four women closing in around him and a rather heavy object landing on his head.

 

A giggle echoed trough the room. “He’s wakin’ up.”

 

Obi-Wan looked towards the voice. Three girls, giggling into their hands, stood at the doorway. The one in the center had been the rather aggressive drunk from outside. As she crossed the room to the bed, she seemed perfectly sober.

 

“I suggest,” Obi-Wan said in his most diplomatic voice, a voice hard to muster when the girl was sliding down on the bed and up towards him in a way that half the galaxy would consider seductive. “You return whatever you have stolen and leave now.”

 

The girl giggled. “Funny,” She whispered, sitting up on her knees. She looked down at Obi-Wan with a smile one might associate with carnivorous animals looking at prey.

 

Obi-Wan audible swallowed as the girl slipped his pants down his legs. “I really do suggest you leave before-“

 

The sound of the door opening could barley be heard above his voice, but the high pitched squeals of the remaining girls in the living room would have been hard to miss.

 

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said, looking over the girl’s shoulders as she turned towards the door. “There he is.”

 

“What goin’ on!” The girl demanding, climbing off Obi-Wan’s lap much to his relief and heading towards the noises of her mates being chased from the room.

 

“I’d be careful,” Obi-Wan yelled behind her. “He’s not quite as patient as I am.”

 

The girl made a low growling sound before leaving the room, the door sliding shut behind her.

 

It didn’t take very long to remove the four girls from the room. Obi-Wan sighed as he heard the last being pushed out. This was going to be horrible.

 

Shock crossed Anakin’s face, but that soon gave way to a rather annoying smirk. “Master,” He said with a curt bow, his shoulder’s shaking.

 

Obi-Wan glared at him, pulling harder at the cuffs. “Very funny, Anakin,” He said. “And where have you been?”

 

“It took me a while to find a shop with the proper parts. I see you managed to stay… busy while I was out.”

 

“Not a word,” Obi-Wan said. “Now get over here and get these things off of me.”

 

“Yes, master.” Anakin went around the bed and started fiddling with the lock. “They didn’t steal anything,” Anakin pointed out. “What did they want, anyway?”

 

Obi-Wan sighed in annoyance, wondering what he had done to deserve all this. “Who knows,” He replied. “This whole planet is much to strange for me to understand.”

 

“Yes well, whatever it was, they wanted these cuffs to stay on for it.” The boy picked himself up onto the bed, straddling Obi-Wan’s hip as he tried to get a better look at the lock.

 

The older Jedi winced as Anakin’s body slid against his. Perhaps it was just the effects of the girl not yet warring off on him and hardly anything to feel ashamed off, but the heat pulsating from young Skywalker’s body caused a shiver to pass through his spine. He decided the best route would simply be to ignore it. “Do you mind hurrying a bit?”

 

Anakin stopped whatever he was doing to look down at his master. He smiled, or at least smirked for it seemed Anakin never actually smiled. “Impatient, aren’t we master?”

 

“Well,” Obi –Wan trailed off, fidgeting under the boy’s annoying, self-satisfied grin. The fidgeting did very little to help the situation. A soft gasp feel off the older Jedi’s lips as he brushed against Anakin’s hips.

 

Perhaps he didn’t noticed, Obi-Wan thought.

 

The smirk flickered.

 

Obi-Wan coughed. “You could cut through them,” He reasoned, watching as Anakin’s hands fell from the lock to land on his chest. He swallowed again as the boy started moving them towards himself, watching as if fascinated by his own movements.

 

“I don’t think it would work,” Anakin replied, not taking his eyes off his hands as they came to rest on either side of Obi-Wan’s hips.

 

“Well then,” Obi racked his brain for something else to say, anything really so long as it would get Anakin off him or at least stop looking at him like that. “I – um.”

 

At that moment it became rather hard to reason out a proper sentence. Even if he could have thought of one Anakin’s mouth against his own would certainly have hindered him speaking.

 

There was something wrong here and he knew it. There were reasons, way too many reasons why he shouldn’t be kissing his apprentices. Too many to actually think about, and not thinking about them was starting to sound like a very plausible route.

 

Anakin’s weight pressed against him, that same radiating heat flowing into his body. Anakin’s lips against his own were especially hot, heavy breaths mingling somewhere in-betweens them neither of them forcing a kiss on the other.

 

Not for the first few seconds.

 

Of course it was Anakin that decided when they should go further, pushing his mouth roughly against Obi Wan’s. Obi gasped in shock as the younger boy licked his lower lip, which was apparently all Anakin needed in the way of permission. Not that the boy usually waited for permission.

 

It was rather embarrassing to admit that his young apprentice clearly knew more about what they were doing than Obi, but then again they shouldn’t be doing anything of the sort in the first place and did it really matter who lead in such a case? Besides, it felt nice to have Anakin’s tongue dancing in his mouth, pushing their bodies closer together as he kissed Obi-Wan so hard he just knew it would be bruising.

 

Hands snaked their way in-between the bodies, fingers clenching Obi-Wan’s shirt. He sucked the other man’s lower lip into his mouth, gentling nipping at the skin, drawling a long, slow moan from the man bellow him.

 

“Anakin.” Obi wasn’t sure what he meant to say, but his tone came out sounding needy. He almost regretted speaking up when the boy pulled away.

 

Anakin’s skin was flushed, his chest moving to an erratic rhythm, and Obi-Wan knew he couldn’t have looked any better. Only Anakin did look good with the same red blush in his cheeks he had after a particularly difficult mission turned awry. How had he not noticed how dark Anakin’s eyes could turn or how inviting his lips looked?

 

A sane man would have turned away from that line of thought. Obi-Wan had the feeling he must have lost his sanity long ago.

 

The silence hung between the two men for a few more moments in which neither moved except to try and regain their breath. It didn’t take long, however, before Anakin leaned back down. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, expecting the same ordeal only to feel Anakin’s lips against his jaw, over his vein, next to his ear, traveling across his face careful to avoid his mouth as if playing a game with him.

 

It shouldn’t have surprised him, really, that Anakin would want to prove that he was best at.. at whatever they were doing.

 

Obi’s breath was getting short and his groaning more often. Anakin definitely knew what he was doing as his trailed a line of wet kisses down his master’s throat, finding the area where his shoulder meant his neck and biting in.

 

It should have hurt more than it did. Obi-Wan gasped, his whole boy pushing up off the bed and closer to Anakin. He could feel the boy grin against his skin. Even with his head thrown back and eyes closed, he could picture that cocky smile lighting up the boy’s face.

 

“Do you like that?” Anakin asked in a soft voice as if he were simply asking if Obi-Wan were feeling all right and nothing more unusual.

 

Obi took a few more deep breaths before he could manage anything of a reply. “Anakin,” He started, fully intending to tell the boy they had too stop.

 

That line of reasoning ended when one of the hands that had previously been clenching cupped his member through the flimsy under garments the girl hadn’t managed to strip him of. Again Obi-Wan found himself quite powerless to do anything but groan, thrusting into the needed pressure. Anakin turned his head, waiting from the effect to wear off and fro Obi to meet his eyes.

 

What he saw sent a shiver down through his body. He’d seen that glint in Anakin’s eyes before, but never directed at him and never anywhere outside the battlefield. “I can do better,” Anakin whispered and if Obi-Wan hadn’t been watching his lips he probably wouldn’t have heard him.

 

The boy let go of him, despite Obi’s groan of protest. He moved until he was straddling his hips again, his hands coming to unwrap his own tunic, letting it fall of his shoulders before working on Obi-Wan’s clothes.

 

Obi-Wan was certain he could hear his heart more clearly than ever before as young Skywalker leaned over his, trailing kisses on the newly reveled skin. “We can do better.”

 

What little resolve Obi-Wan had managed to hold onto was slipping away. “Ani,” He whimpered, trying to concentrate on everything at once. The feeling of the boy’s hands down his chest, his tongue on his skin, his erection grinding into his leg, the heat pouring off his body. “Ani, please.”

 

Anakin lapped as his navel, ignoring his master’s pleas and earning himself a low moan. Now Obi wished he really wasn’t tied to this bed. If he could just touch him. If he could just hold him. If he could just get some sort of release.

 

Anakin’s tugged at the under garments, forcing Obi-Wan to left up his hips as the boy freed his erection. Still, he continued kissing his skin, concentrating on his inner thighs and basically playing around with him.

 

“Please Anakin,” Obi-Wan begged, pulling even harder at the cuffs keeping him in place, withering bellow the boy’s pleasurable torture.

 

It seemed to be all he needed to hear. “Whatever you wish, Master.” With that Anakin took him into his mouth.

 

Had anything ever felt this good? A jolt of ecstasy rocked Obi-Wan’s body as the wet heat of the boy’s mouth closed around him. He didn’t even notice his own scream as he rocked his hips, trying to get some sort of release. Anakin would have none of it. They were playing his game and by his rules.

 

The young jedi dug his fingers into his master’s hips, holding him to the mattress. He released Obi-Wan’s cock with a audible pop, looking up at older man. It took Obi a moment to regain enough consciousness to meet his eyes. “Not yet,” He warned. Obi closed his eyes again, groaning in frustration as he let his head fall back against the pillow.

 

Anakin smirked before going back to his task. This time he licked slowly down the other man’s cock, listening for every moan and unintelligible mutters from the other man. He lapped up the glittering pre-cum from the tip making sure to keep his eyes on Obi-Wan’s face. His master was flush, something he’d never seen on the older man before who always seemed so calm or at least unrushed. His lips remained slightly open, gasping for air when he wasn’t whispering Anakin’s name or making small, guttural pleas.

 

“More,” Obi whispered. Still trying to thrust up into the warm heat of his apprentice’s mouth. Anakin laughed mischievously, placing a few more kissed on the foreskin before pulling away.

 

“All in good time, Master.”

 

Obi-Wan looked up at young Skywalker, eyes crinkled in question. Anakin simply smiled, stripping away the last of his clothes. Obi-Wan’s eyes followed his hands carefully, almost hypnotized as the young boy pulled revealed his own erection.

 

Anakin throw his pants to the side, leaning in for another hungry kiss, and this time found Obi-Wan very willing to return it with just as much passion.

 

The two fought for control over the kiss for a while, Obi-Wan straining against his bonds as Anakin wrapped his hand sin the other man’s hair, pulling them close enough that their teeth clashed together. The kiss was certainly distracting from what Anakin had planned. He found himself more interested in pulling their bodies as close as possible than playing games. He found his fingers twisting tightly into his master’s hair, eliciting a moan from the man bellow him, which managed to send Anakin into an even more of a frenzy. By the time they were forced to pull away for air both men looked equally intoxicated by the kiss.

 

Anakin slowly untangled himself from Obi-Wan, hands falling to his master’s chest as he tried to even out his breathing. He had been so utterly in control.  Losing it, however, had been the best part so far.

 

Back to the game.

 

Anakin ran a finger over Obi-Wan’s bruised lips. The other man flinched at first, but at Anakin’s persisting took them in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the two digits and sucking on them, filling the younger man’s heads with quite a few images.

 

It really shouldn’t have been such a turn on to watch his fingers slip in and out of his master’s lips. The way Obi-Wan’s eye lashes fluttered closed as if he was giving this all his attention.

 

Anakin jerked away a little to quickly. Obi-Wan’s eyes flew open at the sudden absences as the boy feel next to him on the bed. “Anakin?” He asked, worry filling his face. “What’s wrong?”

 

No more talking, Anakin decided.

 

He let his slick fingers trace down his chest, making Obi-Wan look away from his eyes. Anywhere but his eyes.

 

The first time he touched his hole sent a small jolt of pleasure through him. Anakin sucked the air through his teeth, his body tightening as he pushed his finger past entrance He closed his eyes, his other hand catching himself as he nearly feel backwards. Pain mixed with pleasure as add the second finger, keeping the beat slow and steady as he spread himself.

 

Obi-Wan was sure that this was unhealthy.

 

 They weren’t even touching and he could feel him. Watching Anakin touch himself, moaning and thrusting into himself like that was sure to slowly drive him insane and suddenly physical contact was all that Obi-Wan wanted. All other thoughts abandon him and Anakin became the center of everything. The way his Adam’s apple moved as he swallowed back a growl, his legs spread open and wanting, the sweat making his body glimmer in the low light. It all begged to be touched.

 

Suddenly, Anakin was jerked forward, nearly falling over Obi-Wan’s body and landing quite awkwardly sprawled across his chest.

 

Anakin looked up at his master, eye glittering as realization dawned on him. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, swallowing a couple times before he could managed a chocked, “Damn.”

 

“Impatient, master?”

 

“Anakin, no more games.”

 

The smile he received told him that Anakin was no where near done, but at least he seemed to be satisfied for the moment. The lean boy lifted himself up, hold himself above Obi-Wan so that their faces were close enough that Obi could feel the boy’s breath but couldn’t lean up for a kiss.

 

“Yes, master,” Anakin teased before pushing himself down on the other man’s cock.

 

The pain came first. Anakin bit down on his lip so hard he was sure it would bleed. Bellow him, Obi-Wan was straining against his bonds, muttering something Anakin couldn’t understand. He slid himself slowly down his master’s length, pacing himself until he could take it to the hilt.

 

He stopped, gasping for breath and trying to regain what little control he could still summon.

 

“Annnnniii,” Obi-Wan growled, thrusting up into the other man as much as he could. It seemed nearly impossible that anything could feel this good. Yet Anakin was just sitting there, slightly bent over and breathing so hard it shook Obi-Wan. Perhaps this was just another way of torturing him. It certainly felt like it.

 

After a moment Anakin started to move. He placed his hands on the wall above the bed, moving up and down to a slow rhythm, getting use to the feeling of Obi-Wan’s cock filling him.

 

Bellow him, the older jedi started moving in time with the him, accenting each thrust with a small whimper or moan. “More Anakin,” Obi-Wan muttered. “More. Faster.”

 

He should have been able to hold that same pace, but at the command Anakin speed up, lifting himself up only long enough that he could slam itself back down on Obi-Wan’s cock.

 

“Faster. Faster. Faster.”

 

Anakin’s breaths were coming in short pants. His hands feel to thread together with Obi-Wan’s fingers, his knuckles turning white from the hold. He kept moving, his rhythm becoming utterly erratic as he slammed himself all the pain disappearing into white flashes of pleasure as the tip of his master’s cock hit a spot in him again and again and again.

 

One of his hands pulled away from the wall, wrapping around his own hard member. The boy screamed as he began pumping in time with his thrusts. Everything around him became blurred as the pleasure built.

 

“Oh, ANI!” The sound of his own name falling broke through the haze as Obi-Wan jerked upwards, empty himself inside of Anakin.

 

A few more thrusts and Anakin slipped off his own edge, a feral growl being pulled from his throat as he came, his warm cum spilling over both men.

 

A few deep breaths later and he collapsed on a very spent Obi-Wan Kenobi.

 

They stayed like that for a while, Anakin draped across Obi-Wan’s chest as both tried to get their hearts beats to slow back to normal. Finally, Anakin look up at his master.

 

“You’re lucky,” He pointed out, lifting himself up and looking over the cuffs around Obi-Wan’s now red and bruised wrist. “That you have me around to save you.”

 

“I don’t think this exactly counts as saving my life,” Obi pointed out. Anakin laughed.

 

“You never know,” He reasoned. “Those women could have been crazy.”

 

“No more crazy than you are, I’m sure.” A few seconds later the lock feel free. Obi-Wan pulled his wrist away from the wall, rubbing the raw skin.

 

“There was a release,” Anakin explained, watching his master very carefully and not moving off the other man’s lap. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, was fidgeting under the boy’s weight and not meeting his eyes.

 

“Perhaps we should return to the ship,” He reasoned, slipping his legs out from under Anakin. Anakin sighed and got off the bed, picking his clothes up from the floor.

 

“Perhaps,” He sighed, hurrying to redress and trying not to dwell on how nice it felt to be utterly out of control.


End file.
